Many types of equipment or devices require a supply of a consumable substance. The substance may be needed for the equipment to operate properly, such as a fuel or lubricant; or the substance may be utilized by the equipment as a component or ingredient in forming a final product or output. Consumable substances may be provided in replaceable containers that are changed when the substance is depleted.
Printers with user-replaceable consumables (and related devices, such as facsimile machines and copiers) are well known in the art. For example, inkjet printers typically utilize replaceable ink supplies, either integrated with a printhead or in the form of separate supplies. In laser printers, toner is typically supplied in a replaceable cartridge, which may include the photosensitive drum on which images are formed.
In manufacturing containers of consumable substances, it is typical to fill the containers at a much more rapid rate than the rate at which the substance is subsequently withdrawn from the container by the utilizing equipment. With ink supplies for printers, for example, one common technique for rapidly filling consumables with ink is to provide a separate filling port on the consumable, sized to accept an ink-fill needle. Ink is then rapidly injected into the container on an assembly line. After the consumable is filled and the needle withdrawn, the filling port is closed, typically with a plug.
It is increasingly common for containers of consumable substances to have integral electronic memory devices, which may be used for a variety of purposes by the utilizing equipment. The memory device may be used as a “keying” feature to differentiate between different substances, may contain calibration information, or may be used to indicate a status condition of the consumable, such as the substance level within the consumable. The memory devices may also be used for many other purposes, such as enabling specialized features of the device or providing other value to the equipment user. While earlier memory devices typically had electrical contacts that had to connect to mating contacts in the utilizing equipment, newer devices are often wireless and rely on radio frequency (RF) communication.
Changes to the physical design of a replaceable container can be prohibitively expensive, both in terms of research and development expense and in the costs of retooling an assembly line. While adding a memory device to an existing line of containers may be desirable, there is also generally a need to maintain backward compatibility to older equipment.
When a memory device is used to differentiate between substantially similar containers having different contents (such as ink supplies containing different ink colors or having different fill levels), it is typically preferable that the differentiation take place as far down the assembly line as possible, such that fewer distinct lines of components need to be dealt with, and greater flexibility exists in the supply chain and manufacturing process.
Further, if a need arises to re-characterize a container after manufacturer (such as, for example, to provide updated information about the consumable substance or to enable new or revised features of the equipment), a simple method of replacing the integral memory device may prove more cost effective than electrically reprogramming the memory device. If an integral memory device on a container has failed, a simple method of replacement can also allow for cost-effective repair of a consumable container.